Problem: Solve for $x$ : $2x + 3 = 8x + 4$
Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(2x + 3) - 2x = (8x + 4) - 2x$ $3 = 6x + 4$ Subtract $4$ from both sides: $3 - 4 = (6x + 4) - 4$ $-1 = 6x$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\dfrac{-1}{6} = \dfrac{6x}{6}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{1}{6} = x$